


Double date

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Double date

Benni and Lisa wanted to have dinner with us this evening. I was nervous to meet them, having never done so before. Leon had been teasing me for hours about how gooey I was being. I guess he just doesn’t understand what a big fan of Benni’s I am. I was almost certain that I would embarrass myself in some way or another.

I stopped fussing over my hair, outfit and shoes when Leon grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of the door. He didn’t want to mess with anything else, I’d touched up my make up twice and taken off the red lipstick I had been wearing because I thought that it was too much for just dinner, and it was just dinner. I had to keep telling myself that.

Leon was wearing one of my favourite t-shirts of his. It was a white one, a black and white image of a girl on the front, a girl who looked a lot like me. He said that he liked to wear it when he was away because it reminded him of me.

When we arrived at the restaurant and he had parked the car, we walked in together, my arm through his, I was clinging onto him like a limpet because I was a nervous mess. I knew that both Benni and Lisa were nice people, but I wanted them to really like me, and not just be polite to me.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of love, they’re a really nice couple.” For a moment, as he whispered against my ear I felt content, that what he was telling me was true and soothing.

I knew what Benni looked like, and had seen a few pictures of Lisa, yet still I couldn’t pick them out of the crowded restaurant and it seemed that Leon was struggling too, so we had to ask one of the waitresses where they had been seated and gave their name. As she led us and we weaved in and out of tables I relaxed slightly, the atmosphere in the restaurant was nice.

“Benni, Lisa, this is Nora.” Leon made the introductions, and I awkwardly shook hands with both of them. I wasn’t quite sure why I held my hand out to them.

“Nora Höss! I love your blog.” Lisa made me blush. It had just been a hobby for me, just a teenager in her bedroom writing about the things that she loved. She didn’t think about the thousands of people that the blog now reached every day, just counted herself as lucky, as without it she wouldn’t have met Leon.

“Hi. It’s really nice to meet you both, I’ve heard so many great things about you.” I said, timidly. I felt like a mouse, and just hoped that I was able to communicate more freely as dinner went on. Leon pulled out my chair for me, and I gave him a thankful glance as I sat down.

“It’s really our pleasure to meet you. I can see what Leon sees in you now that I know who you are. I really enjoy your work too, I think you’re funny. No pressure to entertain us tonight though.” Benni was perfectly polite, smiling across the table at us both.

I scanned the menu. Everything was described in such an intricate way, they nearly gave you the entire recipe and how long to cook the ingredients for. It all seemed too fancy for my taste and Leon’s too, we were usually just content with ordering a pizza, but there was no pizza on the menu, only overpriced entrées. This was obviously a place that the other couple came often as the pair of them barely glanced at the menus before setting them aside. I heard Leon hum beside me as he read through his options. He was a fussy eater, always had been. I held my menu up too even though I had chosen already, I didn’t want him to rush.

He put his hand on my knee and squeezed. I knew that was his little way of saying thank you. If I could have been sneaky, I would have put our menus together to conceal us and given him a kiss, but it would have been obvious what I was doing.

Leon’s hand was still on my knee for a moment, but he didn’t stop there and started to edge his hand up my thigh. My dress wasn’t short by any standards, but he was getting close to being beneath it, his fingers circling patterns on my skin.

I avoided eye contact with him. I thought giving him a look would completely give away what he was doing, to the couple across the table.

Suddenly I was having a hard time focusing on my menu as his fingers slipped beneath the hem of my dress, he went further, stopping just as he reached my panties. I wanted to shove my hand beneath the table, grab his, and put it where I wanted it.

“You two have never eaten here before hm? You’re very into those menus.” Benni laughed.

I looked over the top of my menu and him and then nodded.

“Don’t worry Nora, I know how fussy Leon is. Every day at the training ground he has to have them make him something special, he never likes what is generally on offer.” I let out a small sigh of relief as Benni went into a story of Leon and his eating habits, and how once the staff had made him a paella.

I heard Leon let out the tiniest of laughs as he massaged my thigh. I felt the need to clamp my legs together but didn’t, I could feel that I was becoming wet and didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of feeling what he was doing to me. His fingers brushed the material of my panties aside then and delved inside. He thumbed my clit, once, twice, sending small jolts of pleasure through me all while adding to Benni’s story animatedly and laughing at every point.

He ran one of his fingers along my slit as I grabbed for my water, filling my mouth with the cool water to try to stop myself from making a noise.

He continued to massage my clit with just his thumb, varying the pressure often as I felt his index finger pushing just inside of me. He pushed and pulled the tip in and out a few times to test me. I nearly choked on the sip of water I had taken, stifling the moan that threatened.

I could feel my cheeks burning, clearing my throat I asked Benni a question about the story that I had barely been paying attention to, and he then thought of something else that Leon had done that he wanted to tell me. Lisa’s eyes barely left her fiancé, I could tell how much they adored each other.

Leon thought I was forgetting about him, slipping another finger into my heat and increasing his speed. I clamped my thighs together around his hand then. Just enough for him to still move his fingers in their tantalising rhythm, but as a warning that I didn’t want him to stop.

“Did he find you through the blog Nora? I really wanted to ask, Benni told me it was silly to ask couples how they met but we were asked so often and well…I’m nosy.” Lisa asked.

“I-I…” my mouth went dry and I hesitated, my mind ticking away at 100 miles per hour. I had been lost in thought, my mind on how Leon’s fingers felt, and not on the conversation that we were having. I nearly forgot that I had indeed met Leon through the blog. “I mean yes. He commented on one of my posts knowing that I am a huge Schalke fan, and used my PO box to send me some tickets, followed by his jersey. Then I wrote him back after that first game that I went to using his tickets, and he messaged me his number. The rest is uh-uh history now I guess.” I barely got my words out, sure that they were jumbling in my head.

I could feel the orgasm snowballing in the pit of my stomach, he was keeping completely calm, and in fact I had never seen him so calm. While I was a quivering mess, trying not to touch anything on the table because I wouldn’t be able to hold my hand steady. I tried so hard not to squirm in my chair as he brought me closer, but bucked my hips a little against his hand.

The conversation now was just small talk. I gripped the bottom of my chair to hold myself still, my knuckles turning white.

I began to come undone, my walls spasming and clamping around his fingers, and my whole body feeling feverish. I shot him a look, just one. He’d put his menu down. He shot me a warning look back. I knew what that meant. It meant that the waitress was coming back over to take our orders.

With one final curl of his fingers against my spot I came all over his fingers, hiding behind my menu for a few final moments as my orgasm rippled through me.

I put the menu down on the table in front of my then. My cheeks were pink, I was sure of it.

“Have you chosen Nora?” Lisa asked.

I nodded, saying a tiny “Yes.” Thankfully the waitress had been held up by another table on her way over, who had obviously asked for something. I was thankful.

Leon leant in close, right up to my ear, and whispered against it. “Good thing you didn’t squirt.”

I looked down at his crotch, his erection was pretty evident. I decided that he would pay for that comment later on.

He was lucky that the waitress didn’t stand on his side when she came over finally or she would have seen it too.

“What would you like this evening?” the waitress asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“We’ll let our friends order first.” Benni smiled.

I looked at Leon, and then smirked. “I’ll have the Coq au Vin.”


End file.
